I'm Called Back To Atlantis
by weird dream girl
Summary: this is were I describe myself,and find out my reason for being there, I invent a new weapon, and give a hint of what is to come, sequel to "Atlantis adventure", please review, it will be much appreciated. :


**Another Stargate Atlantis Adventure**

**Exactly four days after I had been to Atlantis, I was called back.**

Okay, this line doesn't belong in the story, but I got a review that suggested I describe myself, so here it goes: I'm light brown and I have black hair and dark brown eyes. I like to wear the color red. My hair was curly and a bit longer than my chin, but know it is straight and a little past my shoulder. I also wear purple oval- ish glasses.

* * *

Now back to that story!

"this time, you'll find out why you're here".

They contacted me from Atlantis, via headset. I couldn't refuse that, so at exactly 1:29pm, I went out to my lawn and waited for their Jumper to show up.

It took a little under 8 minutes for them to arrive, but I didn't mind.

Again I waited for the Jumper to re-materialize on my yard and went over to the back door."knock, knock, who's there?"

"We know it's you, Rachael, come in." They opened the door, I stepped in.

"So ,what was the important reason you called me for?"

(John)"One, I didn't call you, Rodney did, he thinks you'll make a great addition to our team", John explained"and I also called you to inform you that we need your help at deciphering some ancient language."

"But, I don't know that language."I protested.

"Well, you apparently do because,when you first came, your data was saved in our computer, it says according to the medical information from Doctor Keller, you have as much control as Sheppard and me.

"Wow"I answered.

"I know you want to know more, but we'll explain it all at Atlantis.

" What about that **_weird _**sensation I feel when I go through the gate?"

I questioned,even though I shouldn't have.

"Ah, that's just what happens, besides the only way to avoid that is to be stunned, which we haven't trained you for yet, but if you really want to...

"Okay I want to." I said confidently

"Rodney, you do it ,I'm busy, be sure to put her back on the bed so she's not lying on the floor." instructed John. _Zap,_It felt worse than the gate, but then I was asleep, so I didn't really remember anything. The first thing I saw was Doctor Keller, and hearing her calling Rodney and John over.

"So, how did it feel?"Keller questioned.

"It wasn't bad, but I much prefer the gate over that!" I exclaimed.

"When John described to me the sensation you felt, I didn't know at first what it was , so when Rodney stunned you and brought you here, I had figured it out; it's sort of like motion sickness, it's not contagious, but I have prescribed you to take these whenever you enter the gate, got it?" Yes."

After I had returned from the Infirmary, I started working on the language that Rodney had mentioned before I was stunned.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to read this and tell you what it means?"I said hesitantly

"Yes, but we're not expecting you to read it all, only what you can. "

"Okay, let's see Wraith, coming to Atlantis, 3 years of fighting...want to destroy the Replicators, and that's all I can read."

"Good, I don't know anyone with the gene that can read Ancient language, let alone translate it; Rachael , you are now officially on our team, Sheppard, get her a uniform, size small and teach her the basic techniques of defending herself,Ronon,Teyla, come and meet our new team member, Rachael Lucas!!" "Rodney, come here I want to talk to you!"said Sheppard concerned.

"What is it?" he asked, not even saddened.

"Why did you make her a part of MY team without telling me?" he said angrily. "

I thought you wouldn't mind?"Rodney expressed quietly.

"Rodney, look;" Rachael ,how old are you?" John questioned

"13" I replied.

" There see, she's got a family and still goes to school, plus she's too young" he explained

"But, she can read Ancient language, and even translate it; what more could you ask for?" Rodney debated.

"I'll talk to Con. Carter about it ;

"Sure"

"Until then, don't tell anyone about it!"

"I told Ronon and Teyla and that's all."

"Fine, as long as she goes to school, and only if she comes when we need her." John commanded. Rodney told me the news, but I didn't mind, at least I could still keep the uniform.

" Do I have to go home now?" I asked

"No, but you can stay, until we decide it's time for you to go, or help us with something, which reminds me, that tour, I forgot to show an important room, follow me!" he commanded.

* * *

I followed him and eventually asked him"Where are we going?"

" To the control Chair room, you've never been there, but you will need to know how to arrive here, and how to use the chair." He explained

"Let me guess, it works by thinking of what I want to control." I replied, being smart.

"How' d you know" Rodney exclaimed, looking surprised

"I just thought, it might be like a lot of the things in this city, controlled by thought of one 's mind" I composed, almost like I was super poetic.

" That makes me think of Carson, I still can't believe he's gone."

"Sorry, Rodney."I whispered, not wanting to make him cry.

" I miss him too, even though I never met him in person."

"What do you mean, you saw him in your dreams?" He seemed to be absorbed into the conversation, with learning this new information.

" Yes, by the way, I do sleep in his old room" I informed him.

"I forgot, now let's continue." Rodney ahem- ed and resumed being in control.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want me to control?" I responded

"Alright, let's see, um, try to control the Jumpers" He instructed

I concentrated and thought of a Jumper, and then all of them.

Suddenly Sheppard yelled"Rodney, why are all the Jumpers moving?"

"Ah, I told Rachael to fly the Jumpers, she's in the Chair."He stated

" Okay, make her stop." John, still a bit frazzled

"Fine, Rachael, John wants you to stop." Rodney notified me.

"Why?" I thought out loud.

"Because, you're freaking people out!" He finally admitted

"Okay, Rodney, I'll stop." I said, silently

I stopped and got out of the Chair. I went out the door and left Rodney by himself, he called out"wait"; but I responded with"It's okay, know my way around, I'm going to the control room to look out the window." I assured him.

"Why, are you mad at what Sheppard said, I tell him to apologize to you." Then he informed John via headset, when he saw me , to apologize to me. Then I left. I went to the control room, and sure enough Sheppard was there, he recalled" Rachael, I thought about what Rodney said and.... I'm sorry." He looked liked he really meant it.

"It's okay, I mean I'm new, I didn't know it scared you."

"It didn't really, come on let's go grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria, then I'll try to convince Ronon and Teyla to give you self- defense lessons, and I'll show you how to use the weapons, even the stunner okay,you feel better now?" John had convinced me, and I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"yes, let's go!" I smiled.

* * *

I ate some blue JELL-O and grapes,and kiwi. "Well, are you done?" I turned and saw Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Con. Carter, even Doctor Keller.

"Hi, what's going on ?" I expressed my though aloud, again.

"We're going to be showing you our daily routines, and you'll get to try them as well." Con. Carter told me. "They'll be showing you how to use self – defense, meditate, use the right medical tools, and even how to raise the shield" supplied John.

Oh, then let's get started. I first went to Rodney, and he taught me how to raise the shield, cloak the city, and exchange Zed. P. M's, I tried it and it's pretty basic, once you know what to do. Next, I went with Ronon to learn self – defense, John came too, to make sure I didn't wind up in the Infirmary, I think.

I learned all the moves and was even doing a back flip, I've always wanted to do one. Next, Sheppard taught me , and I used all the weapons, even the stunner :), I shot it at the wall a few times.

Then I went with Teyla to learn how to properly meditate, it was fun, well I mean, relaxing. I visited Colonel Carter, because , well she didn't really know why I was here, so I told her I was a member of John's team, she informed me he told her all about it, so I left for the Infirmary to see Doctor Keller.

She welcomed me in, I said to her that I would like to learn how to use a microscope, and how to know what blood looks like under the microscope with the gene. She showed me on the big computer, and what it looked like under the microscope. It was so interesting!

"Well, thanks for showing me, I'm going to talk Sheppard into letting me go to M6N 25358". It's supposed to be filled with Folliphys!" I gladly expressed.

"What are those again?" said Keller confused, and wanting to know.

" They're the flowers John and I collected for Teyla's birthday". I calmly explained

" Oh, yes now I know what you mean." she finally remembered.

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

I went to look for McKay and Sheppard, I found them in Rodney's lab, they were talking about Zed Pm's and even me.

"Um, can I talk to you?" I said nervously, thinking they would decline

"Sure, what is it?" asked Rodney

"Can you guys take me to M6N 25358?" I said, really hopeful.

"It's deserted, and has lots of Folliphys ; (pause) oh, those flowers, sure let's go". We went down to the Jumper Bay, picked out a Jumper, and were through the gate in no time. "So, I was thinking Rodney, can I invent something?" again hopeful.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" he seemed like he couldn't wait to hear what my idea was.

I took that opportunity, and said , full of confidence, and in command"Oh, well I talked to Keller and she said if it's alright with you, i want to improve the stunner, by making it like Ronon's gun- two buttons, one for stun, the other for freeze, you like my idea?" I was proud of myself.

"Yes, we'll discuss it back at Atlantis". We arrived at M6N 25358 and looked around, just in case, we were walking for about 3 minutes when Rodney suddenly gasped"Wait, this life detector says there are three more life forms out here , either that or its broken."

"Wraith?" suggested John

"Ah, maybe," Rodney babbled" let's check it out, Rachael stay here and pick flowers, if you need us shoot a stunner blast in the air we'll hear or see it." He instructed.

"Okay." I happily expressed.

They went off to take care of the wraith, or whatever it was and left me by myself. I picked flowers, then a moment someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Sheppard.

"Where's McKay and what were the 3 extra life forms?" I politely asked.

"It was 3 old friends, McKay is bragging about how smart he is , he'll be back soon." John assured me.

"Good" I replied. I showed him the flowers and he smiled " I see you've been busy" he indicated.

"Yup" I grinned. Just then McKay came running and it looked like something was following him. "Quick, into the Jumper, quickly" he urged. We dashed inside just in time, but McKay wasn't there.

"Where's Rodney?" I gasped. "Shh" John scolded. We heard shot being fired and something hit the ground, probably McKay, but... Then John opened the door, sure enough McKay had been stunned. We helped him into the Jumper, and took off. I stayed int the back with McKay.

"Is he alright?" I pointed out. "He'll be fine, now come up here and help me with these flowers, why did you pick so many?" He ordered.

"'Cause you were gone a long time that's why , what exactly were you doing anyway? ". I retorted . "McKay was talking and taking energy readings when suddenly it went off the scale, I looked around for the girls and McKay when he told me to run because something big was coming; I took off and thought he was following but he wasn't, anyways I kept going figured he would catch up, but it hit him and know we're here."

"What about my idea of a Freeze – Stunner?" I added. "We'll get McKay to the Infirmary and hopefully he'll be OK, and if he is then you can talk to him, okay?" he lectured. "Sure, but... Then McKay woke up and looked around." What happened? " he complained groggily.

"You're alive, I thought for sure you were dead." I exclaimed.

"He was stunned, it doesn't kill you" John mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." "Sure you did" John taunted. We got back to Atlantis and Rodney got a check-up anyways because I was concerned. I showed him and Keller the flowers and talked about my invention to him, to see if I could make it. Keller allowed be to build it with some Nitroglycerin but with Radek and Rodney's supervising. "Radek, yeah where is he, I haven't seen him around lately." I acknowledged.

"He's in his lab in the basement, I'll contact him to see if he wants to help." she murmured. He didn't but wanted to see the final process product. Rodney and I went to his lab and started working.

Then one hour and 30 some minutes later , the Freeze- Zapper, I renamed it , was born , finished and ready to test. "Now, let's test it on something!" I beamed.

I tested it on a piece of paper, sure enough, it worked"yes, it works, I told you it would!" I squealed."Call Radek to come look!" Rodney did. Then he came to look at our project. "Excellent work, you two." he congratulated. "Thanks, but it was _**her**_ idea, not mine." Rodney indicated.

"Oh, then good job, Rachael." he said amazed. Then he left. "John, come see my new invention!" I blurted. He checked it out, and said it was pretty neat, then asked"what is it for exactly though, I mean the freeze part?" He questioned.

"Oh, it's a secret, but I tell you."I whispered to him about my class field trip, and how I told them all about it, and that they would be visiting the Pegasus Galaxy soon.

"how soon is soon, " demanded John" I need to know to tell Carter ahead of time." "Four days" I replied "Okay, good" he seemed pleased with that answer. "Now show me how this works!" He instructed.

I took the Freeze- Zapper and another piece of paper, froze it then handed it to John. "Here, it will be thawed in five hours, eight minutes, and thirty seconds" I reported, sounding oh so smart.

"I have to go home now, I got a message from Carter saying that it's been twenty days I've been gone, so I'm going home, but I'll see you in four days with my class!" I revealed, then added " About that, can I borrow a Jumper to carry them here?, I'll promise to hide it, cloaked in my backyard "I whined. "Sure, the one you go home in is all yours for four days, when you come back, it was never at your house, got it?" Rodney informed me. " Sure, but why isn't it mine after 4 days?"

"Carter will be suspicious, you know"He replied.

"okay, I get it, bye, see you guys in 4 D's from now!, " I chimed, but then sighed"I hope".

I chose a Jumper, but saw Carter, Ronon, Teyla, Keller and Radek had one ready. I hugged each one of them, boarded the Jumper, closed the door and took a hold of the wheel, hands on the wheel, and took off. I looked down and saw them waving at me, then dialed Earth's gate address, I put in a few extra chevrons, for my address then I entered.

Minutes later, I arrived at my house, parked, and cloaked the Jumper, just like I had promised, then went inside and said to my family how much I had missed them and the adventures I had experienced.


End file.
